Conventional securement devices, especially strap systems for medical braces, desire improvement. One type of medical brace is a bi-valve spinal brace having a pair of substantially rigid shells. The shells are positioned in an overlapping relationship, with one shell surrounding the back of the user and the other surrounding the front of the torso of the user. A plurality of straps are riveted to the shells and are used to secure the shells in place. This type of strap system is inconvenient to use and desires improvement.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a strap system for use with a brace of the type having a first shell generally conforming to a first body part of a user and a second shell generally conforming to a second body part of the user.
In a preferred embodiment, the strap system includes a first strap and a first buckle located on the first strap, a second strap and a second buckle located on the second strap, a plurality of slides securable to the second shell for receiving the straps, a first latch member securable to a first portion of the first shell, and a second latch member securable to a second portion of the first shell.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a strap system for use with a brace of the type having a shell generally conforming to a body part of a user.
In a preferred embodiment, the strap system includes a strap and a buckle located on the strap, a pair of slides securable to a first portion of the shell for receiving the strap, and a latch member securable to a second portion of the shell.